1936-37 OHA Intermediate B Groups
This is the 1936-37 season of the Ontario Hockey Association's Intermediate B series: Group winners advanced to the 1936-37 OHA Intermediate B Playoffs. Group 1 'Standings' 'Final' 2 games total goals Whitby beat Oshawa 5 goals to 2. Group 2 Group 3 'Standings' Milton Withdrew before the start of the season. 'Final' Best of 3 The February 16th game was voided because Guelph protested that it should have been played in a neutral, third city. Acton beat Guelph 2 wins to 1. Group 4 'Standings' 'Semi Final' 2 games total goals Grimsby beat Dunnville 10 goals to 7. 'Final' 2 games total goals Thorold beat Grimsby 12 goals to 9. Group 5 'Standings' The season was cut short by warm weather. All the teams entered the playoffs. 'Quarter Final' 2 games total goals Caledonia beat Hagersville 10 goals to 8. 'Semi Finals' 2 games total goals Brantford beat Port Dover 7 goals to 4. Simcoe beat Caledonia 8 goals to 4. 'Final' 2 games total goals Simcoe beat Brantford 6 goals to 2. Group 6 'Standings' 'Semi Finals' 2 games total goals Paris beat Woodstock 7 goals to 4. Preston beat London 10 goals to 4. 'Final' Best of 3 Paris beat Preston 2 wins to none. Group 7 'Standings' 'First Place Playoff' Sudden death Elora 3 Fergus 2 'Semi Finals' 2 games total goals Elora beat Elmira 9 goals to 3. Fergus beat Arthur 12 goals to 8. 'Final' 2 games total goals Elora beat Fergus 8 goals to 6. Group 8 'Standings' 'Semi Final' 2 games total goals New Hamburg beat Tavistock 5 goals to 2. 'Final' 2 games total goals Clinton beat New Hamburg 9 goals to 4. Group 9 'Standings' 'Final' 2 games total goals Glencoe beat Petrolia 7 goals to 4. Group 10 'Teams' Clinton, Seaforth, Mitchell, Goderich. This group disbanded. Clinton joined Group 8. Group 11 'Standings' 'Semi Final' 2 games total goals Owen Sound beat Walkerton 6 goals to 2. 'Final' 2 games total goals Durham beat Owen Sound 8 goals to 6. Group 12 'Standings' 'Final' 2 games total goals Sutton beat Newmarket 6 goals to 1. Group 13 'Section A' Section A Final 2 games total goals Gravenhurst beat Midland 13 goals to 7. 'Section B' Collingwood Shipbuilders (only team) 'Group Final' 2 games total goals Gravenhurst beat Collingwood 10 goals to 9. Group 14 'Teams' Powassan, Sundridge, Bracebridge, Huntsville Statistics unavailable. 'Final' 2 games total goals Powassan beat Sundridge 8 goals to 7. Group 15 Originally, Blenheim was the only team in this group. It was joined by Chatham Queens AC which had been dropped by Group 9. The other teams in that group had complained of transportation difficulties. The Point Edward Redmen and St. Thomas had won their respective town leagues. There was no group play - only playoffs. 'Semi Finals' 2 games total goals Chatham beat Point Edward 7 goals to 6. Blenheim beat St. Thomas 8 goals to 6. 'Final' 2 games total goals Chatham beat Blenheim 19 goals to 8. Group 16 Hamilton Amateur Hockey Association No entry. Group 17 Owen Sound Town League No entry. Group 18 St. Catharines Industrial League Won by Merritton Alliance Group 19 Niagara Falls Industrial League Won by Wire Weavers Group 2 (Intermediate A) Belleville Redmen Independent Team Norwood Team Photos 36-37Acton.jpg|Acton See Also All group winners advanced to the 1936-37 OHA Intermediate B Playoffs. List of OHA Intermediate B Seasons Category:1937 in hockey Category:Ontario Hockey Association